


A Boat Named the Lady Marie (#143 Drugs, January: Addiction)

by ladygray99



Series: Whitman Annex [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Character, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Charlie sometimes misses Fluid Dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boat Named the Lady Marie (#143 Drugs, January: Addiction)

For two weeks when he was twenty-two Charlie was an addict.

 The forty foot luxury yacht was stocked with everything two hedonists and a mathematician working on fluid dynamics could want.

 John placed the white powder in a line on Jenny’s breast bone.

 Charlie breathed it in with the help of a tightly rolled hundred.

 There would be hundreds of hundreds if he could ever get the math right. Tell them how to make their boats fly over the water.

 Jenny spooned caviar between his lips.

 John sucked his cock.

 “You know guys I could _really_ get addicted to this.”


End file.
